Le Dragon Solitaire
by dragonicx
Summary: Après avoir péri sous la main meurtrière du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Draco Malfoy se réveille auprès de son exaspérant alter-ego qui lui prie de prendre sa place dans un monde aussi instable que le sien.
1. Prologue

Titre : Le Dragon Solitaire

Crossover : Naruto X Harry Potter

Genre : Famille / Aventure / Mystère

Résumé : Après avoir péri sous la main inflexible du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Draco Malfoy se réveille auprès de son exaspérant alter-ego qui lui prie de prendre sa place dans un monde aussi instable que le sien.

Disclaimer : J'emprunte le personnage de Draco Malfoy de JKR que je transporte dans l'univers de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**  
**

* * *

.

**Prologue**

**L'An**** 1998**

**Le Palais du Mage Noir**

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, assis sur son trône d'argent, d'une figure quarrée, orné de motifs de serpents s'humecta les lèvres d'impatience. Il embrassa d'un œil critique la salle principale dans laquelle régnait un froid palpable. Devant lui, se prosternèrent silencieusement ses subordonnés portant chacun au doigt, un mystérieux anneau qui les reliait inéluctablement à lui, même si la loyauté de ses sujets restait indéfectible à son égard.

Quelques mois auparavant, le grand vainqueur de la bataille finale fut nul autre que le Lord Noir qui écrasa le survivant ainsi que tous les sorciers du camp de la lumière, d'une facilité déconcertante.

Et puis, la guerre s'acheva sur un sentiment, largement partagé.

Certains, se plièrent lâchement à ses ordres, tandis que d'autres choisirent courageusement de continuer la lutte qui s'annonçait pourtant difficile. Et juste pour cela, il leur témoigna d'une certaine forme de respect, même s'il n'eut aucun scrupule à se débarrasser d'eux. Quant aux restants, ils ne furent décidément pas dignes de sa confiance. Pourtant, ils s'inclinèrent tous devant sa personne, et lui firent acte d'allégeance. Toutefois, il éprouvait toujours ce sentiment de frayeur à l'idée qu'un jour ceux-ci puissent monter une rébellion contre lui.

Après avoir passé des heures et heures à réfléchir, la solution lui apparut avec clarté et légèreté, et il traita librement le sujet. Ainsi, il se permit de mettre en place un système promettant une soumission radicale de l'ensemble de ses sujets, à son égard.

L'anneau magique, confectionné par un artisan de renom, qui trempait dans la magie noire depuis des lustres, servit d'une part à contrôler tous les faits et gestes des hommes qui le portaient. Et d'autre part, l'objet magique permit de les châtier en cas de non respect des desseins obscurs du sorcier maléfique qui prônait fièrement la suprématie sorcière et la pureté du sang.

Brusquement, une grimace se forma sur ses lèvres gercées en songeant à la petite fortune qu'il avait du verser à cet escroc pour la réalisation de ces anneaux.

« C'était un mal pour un bien » se marmonna t-il regrettablement.

Bon, ce n'était clairement pas le moment de divaguer, il avait une affaire urgente qui attendait. Rien que d'y penser, son visage pâle se crispa et ses poings se resserrèrent à en saigner. Son air austère se justifia par l'unique et bonne raison que le traître à son sang avait enfin été capturé, détenu prisonnier dans son immense demeure.

Il trépigna d'impatience en attendant qu'on le lui ramène pour lui régler son compte.

Soudainement, il esquissa un sourire de pure satisfaction lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette du piteux captif qui peina à rester debout. Après avoir subi de longues séances de torture, celui-ci était devenu complètement méconnaissable. Il disposait maintenant d'un visage défiguré, d'un corps entièrement mutilé et s'ajoutait à cela des yeux vides de toute émotion.

Il semblerait que ses mangemorts n'y étaient pas allés demain-morte, le sorcier maléfique constata en grimaçant faiblement. Détrompez-vous, pas que le résultat lui déplaise, au contraire le voir dans cet état lui procurait un plaisir intense. Seulement, il aurait préféré profiter lui-même de la détresse émanant de sa victime, alors qu'il la torturerait de ses propres mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle plonge dans un désespoir profond.

Ignorant son sadisme intérieur, celui-ci se leva lentement de son trône et s'approcha d'une démarche menaçante de sa prochaine cible qui semblait figée sur place. Arrivé à son niveau, il lui attrapa presque délicatement le menton, et se pencha à son oreille pour lui susurrer quelques mots malicieux.

\- Alors, jeune homme que t'es t-il arrivé tu fais incroyablement peine à voir, commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton sarcastique. Tu me semblais bien plus coriace sur le champ de bataille, ajouta t-il narquoisement.

Bouillonnant sous la rage qu'il ressentit, celui-ci réagit impulsivement et lui cracha littéralement à la figure. Ce qui déplut fortement au mage noir qui riposta sur le champs en lui lançant un : « Doloris ».

Immobilisé et humilié, le jeune aristocrate refusa de laisser échapper un cri de douleur, même s'il souffrait le martyr intérieurement.

\- Petite vermine, reconnaît ta place ! Lui hurla t-il en lui jetant une série de maléfices.

En le voyant ingurgiter son propre sang, le mage noir ajouta d'un air faussement désolé :

\- C'est vraiment dommage tu sais ! T'aurais pu faire un parfait subordonné, si seulement tu ne m'avais pas trahi. Quel gâchis... Adieu le rejeton Malfoy.

Sur cette réplique, il entreprit de réduire à néant la dernière lueur de vie qui habitait le jeune sorcier en lui lançant le sort décisif : « Avada Kedavra ».

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait dur comme fer jusqu'à ce que l'improbable se produise et le laisse proprement estomaqué.

Dès que le faisceau de lumière de couleur verte toucha le vulnérable garçon étendu à ses pieds, son âme se détacha entièrement de son corps. Sous le regard étourdi des mangemorts, ladite âme s'éleva haut dans les airs pour se volatiliser complètement, ne laissant aucune trace derrière elle.

Un vacarme ahurissant s'en suivit.

Puis, un silence absolu envahit l'espace, plus aucun bruit ne résonna dans la grande salle.

Ce qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux était invraisemblable et inattendu.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, une interrogation troublante effleura l'esprit du mage noir :

.

« Une seconde personne susceptible de survivre au maléfice de la mort !? Il ne manquerait plus que ça » .

_._

**À suivre**


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonne lecture ~

.

**Chapitre 1**

.

**Dans un univers alternatif**

**Au Mont Shinkaki**

En ce temps glacial et sombre, la neige tomba abondamment sur un jeune enfant qui courut sans s'arrêter. Il courut comme si tous les diables étaient à ses trousses. Il courut à perdre haleine sans se poser de questions. Il était pieds nus mais il courut tout de même sur les pierres tranchantes, en dévalant la montagne à toute vitesse. Ignorant la respiration de son ravisseur qui devenait de plus en plus sifflante, il courut.

Son ennemi, un homme baraqué et tenace, qui faisait partie de la brigade personnelle d'Orochimaru, était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs utilisateurs de ninjutsu que comptaient le village caché d'Oto. Pourtant, même avec ses aptitudes exceptionnelles, celui-ci n'était visiblement pas de taille face à sa vitesse vertigineuse,et à son agilité déconcertante. En effet, l'enfant ne parut même pas essoufflé alors qu'il détalait à vive allure.

Si tout se passait comme il l'espérait, il échapperait facilement à son agresseur.

Enfin, c'était sans compter sur sa malchance notoire qui le poursuivit incontestablement, et qui le fit trébucher au moment le plus opportun.

"Maudites branches glissantes" pesta t-il à voix haute.

Sa cheville se tordit douloureusement, et il tomba. Il retint son souffle et fit difficilement abstraction de la souffrance qu'il éprouva à cet instant précis. Ce fut le cœur battant qu'il tenta désespérément de se relever, mais rien y faire, il s'écroula de suite sur la terre ferme. Qu'adviendra t-il de lui maintenant ? S'interrogea t-il silencieusement.

Seul lui répondit le bruit du vent dans les branches des arbres.

Paralysé et effrayé, le gamin n'osa même pas relever la tête de peur de voir son assaillant surgir devant lui. Celui-ci s'attendait, à tout moment, à ce qu'une main le tire en arrière et qu'un rire sadique raisonne à ses oreilles. Néanmoins, ce qu'il redoutait le plus arriva plus tôt que prévu lorsqu'il sentit une main épaisse s'abattre violemment sur son épaule tandis qu'une autre tenta de le bâillonner. Il hurla bien que son ravisseur invisible chercha à le maîtriser, en lui agrippant fermement les épaules.

En tournoyant son visage humide par les larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues, le pauvre garçon rencontra aussitôt une paire d'yeux exorbités emplis de haine, qui le terrifia davantage. Il résista tant qu'il put. Il cria les maigres insultes de son vocabulaire, le griffa, le frappa à coups de poing et de genoux à l'aveugle. Enfin, il finit par lui mordre de toutes ses forces sa jambe apparente. Grinçant des dents sous la douleur qui l'envahit, son agresseur riposta violemment en lui infligeant un coup sec dans le tibia pour le détacher de sa jambe engourdie. Aussitôt fait, celui-ci émit un grand cri étouffé et s'écroula instantanément à terre se libérant par la même occasion.

« Aieee ça fait un mal de chien » gémit la jeune garçon en crachant un filet de sang.

Ensuite, sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, les bras musclés de son tortionnaire se resserrèrent autour de son cou, l'étouffant presque. Mais le gamin s'entêta malgré tout à chercher une solution pour se sortir au plus vite de ce guêpier. « Réfléchis, s'ordonna t-il. Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis. »

Que pouvait-il faire ? Hurler pour appeler à l'aide n'était même pas envisageable puisque son agresseur lui plaquait la main sur la bouche. Se débattre pour le faire lâcher prise, c'était ce qu'il essayait de faire depuis un bon bout de temps mais son ennemi semblait bien plus puissant que lui. Et même s'il réussissait à s'échapper de son emprise, avec une cheville pareille il était strictement impossible pour lui de courir. Misère, il ne parvenait même pas à tenir debout !

Mince, il ne pouvait décidément rien y faire, conclut t-il lamentablement.

\- Pauvre moucheron, tu es fait comme un rat, grommela son ennemi.

\- C'est marrant que tu m'appelles moucheron alors que toi tu n'es qu'un sale chien de garde au service d'un homme impitoyable, lui renvoya furieusement le petit.

\- Mon mignon tu te trompes lourdement sur ce point car je ne suis pas qu'un simple toutou. Je suis bien plus que ça, lui apprit le décervelé d'un ton niais.

Dès que le jeune enfant entendit la réplique de son tortionnaire, elle comprit aussitôt le sous-entendu et fut pris d'une soudaine envie de gerber. Il ne put éviter une grimace s'afficher grandement sur son visage en imaginant la nature de la relation que celui-ci pouvait entretenir avec cette ordure d'Orochimaru.

\- Ridicule, tu es juste un pion, lui rappela rudement celui-ci. T'en es bien conscient que les seuls qu'il prend véritablement en considération, sont ceux qui lui servent actuellement de corps d'emprunts hormis peut-être Kabuto.

\- Tais-toi petit insolent, tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! Rétorqua t-il d'un air furibond.

\- Quoi, ça te déplaît autant d'entendre la pure vérité sortir de la bouche d'un simple enfant de onze ans, répliqua farouchement le gamin.

Son ennemi le regarda de haut, et lui informa presque avec une pointe d'adoration dans la voix :

\- Maître Orochimaru m'a sauvé quand j'étais petit, il m'a offert un toit et je lui suis entièrement reconnaissant pour cela. Et s'il veut disposer de mon corps, je suis prêt à le lui offrir sans une once d'hésitation.

\- Erkkk, souffla le petit visiblement dégoûté.

Son agresseur ne pipa mot mais ses joues se teintèrent de rouge et un sourire rêveur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Mon dieu, Orochimaru n'est vraiment qu'un pédophile. Un putain de détraqué sexuel de la pire espèce, susurra l'enfant d'un air révolté.

\- Oi je ne te permets pas, il n'est en rien comme tu le décris ! Sempai est tellement avenant et attentionné, lui déclara t-il avec des cœurs dans les yeux et en gesticulant ridiculement dans tous les sens.

« Sans commentaire » se souffla t-il devant le comportement pour le moins pathétique de son ennemi.

Brusquement ce dernier arrêta son cirque et l'immobilisa en le plaquant brutalement au sol. Il l'écrasa de tout son poids, puis il lui murmura cruellement des mots au creux de l'oreille qui lui glacèrent le sang : « Alors, es-tu prête à recevoir ta punition !? »

Celui-ci, neutralisé et impuissant, gémit faiblement. Il tenta de s'extraire de son emprise mais ses membres étaient toujours aussi douloureux, sans compter ses pupilles qui le brûlaient immensément. Sans oublier que le poids de son tortionnaire lui comprima atrocement les poumons.

Le jeune garçon était décidément en mauvaise posture et il n'avait quasiment plus aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Dans une dernière tentative, il lui mordit violemment la main qui lui couvrait la bouche depuis un bon moment, et le fit reculer légèrement en le bousculant. Dès lors, il entreprit de se remettre debout, mais grave erreur car son agresseur réagit instantanément et lui asséna un grand coup sur la nuque, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Puis, tout se déroula rapidement. Sans qu'il en ait véritablement conscience, le sol se déroba brusquement sous les pieds du gamin et il plongea tête première dans le vide.

Sa chute brutale lui sembla éternelle.

Il réalisa tardivement que sa fin était proche et surtout inévitable.

« Mince, j'ai complètement oublié que je me trouvais en hauteur, j'aurais du prêter plus attention à mon environnement » se sermonna t-il une dernière fois avant de sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience.

HDMHDMHDM

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Dans un repaire pittoresque et faiblement éclairé, un homme à l'apparence svelte et androgyne, disposant de longs cheveux raides, particulièrement sombres, se gratta le menton d'un air hautement contrarié. Devant lui demeura étendu un corps immobile dont les entrailles étaient visibles dans un ruisseau de sang d'un noir irisé. Les fenêtres crasseuses évitant les maigres rayons de soleil d'entrer, amplifièrent davantage l'horreur de la scène. Mais il n'y prêta nullement attention. La colère qui pointa, qui bruissa et qui monta dangereusement en lui, l'empêcha de raisonner correctement et rationnellement.

Un courant d'air froid et frais l'enveloppa brusquement et il releva son visage taché de sang vers son nouvel pion qui était précisément son futur corps d'emprunt. Celui-ci entra silencieusement dans la pièce obscure et se dirigea sans plus attendre en sa direction. Il afficha une expression quasiment indéchiffrable et ne réagit aucunement au cadavre à ses pieds. Orochimaru, le nom de l'homme impitoyable qui venait de se débarrasser facilement d'un de ces subordonnés, eut un sourire non dissimulé face à l'indifférence grandissante du jeune Uchiha. Plus les jours passèrent et plus celui-ci s'enfonçait inexorablement dans les profondeurs les plus noires des ténèbres.

« Oh, mais qui voilà ? » rugit soudainement la voix grave du Sanin.

Le jeune Uchiha garda une expression neutre tandis qu'il s'exprima :

\- Est-ce que tu as conçu mon nouveau programme d'entraînement ?

\- Ne sois pas si impatient Sasuke-kun, lui répliqua simplement celui-ci alors qu'un rictus malicieux étira le coin de ses lèvres.

Le regard dudit Sasuke-kun se durcit, et il lui répondit d'un ton colérique :

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Si tu n'es pas capable de me rendre plus fort alors tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité.

\- C'est vexant à constater à tel point tu ne me fais pas confiance, lui lâcha t-il d'un ton qui se voulait larmoyant.

Le plus jeune arqua un sourcil et sembla profondément ennuyé par la conduite puérile de son nouveau « Sensei ».

\- Enfin Sasuke-kun j'avais des choses plus urgentes à régler comme tu le vois, reprit t-il sadiquement en pointant du doigt le cadavre étendu à ses pieds.

\- Comment cet incapable peut-il passer avant mon entrainement !? S'offusqua aussitôt l'utilisateur de sharingan.

Son insensibilité apparente amusa grandement le plus vieux qui lui expliqua d'un ton dédaigneux :

\- Ce maudit sous-fifre est responsable de la mort d'un« être cher » qui représentait beaucoup à mes yeux.

Suite à cette réplique, la confusion fut facilement lisible sur le visage du jeune Uchiha qui s'enquit de l'interroger :

\- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, un être cher dis-tu !? Depuis quand éprouves-tu de l'affection pour nul autre que toi !?

Il laissa échapper un léger rire tandis qu'il lui répondit vaguement :

\- C'est simple. Cet être cher dont je te parle disposait du corps parfait. Il aurait suffit que je lui transplante ton fameux dojutsu et j'aurais été invincible.

Un sourd bourdonnement se fit entendre. Abasourdi, Sasuke ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole:

\- Attends,attends t'insinues que depuis le début tu ne convoitais seulement mes yeux.

\- C'était bien le cas, reconnut ce dernier en se léchant les lèvres.

Le plus jeune resta un moment interdit par cette surprenante révélation que venait de lui faire le Sanin, avant de lui demander d'un ton incertain :

\- Alors, pourquoi durant l'examen des chunins as-tu pris la peine de me déposer ta marque ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il aurait été préférable de simplement m'arracher les pupilles !?

Orochimaru grimaça un bref instant et lui déclara ouvertement :

\- Pour ton information, c'était ce que j'avais prévu de faire au départ. Mais fort heureusement pour toi le corps que j'envisageais d'utiliser m'avait filé des mains.

\- J'étais ton dernier ressort en gros, heureux de l'entendre. Lui dit-il d'un air impassible.

Le sanin lui sourit maintenant pleinement et l'informa clairement :

\- Oui mais concrètement Sasuke-kun je te préfère à lui car tu me ressembles le plus.

D'un air consterné, celui-ci se murmura faiblement : « Je ne sais plus si je dois me réjouir ou m'alarmer de ressembler à une face de serpent, au moins il est puissant c'est déjà ça ». Puis, il était également curieux de savoir le pouvoir que possédait la personne en question. Le sanin était sûrement conscient que le Sharingan était un dojutsu rare et puissant, et que le corps d'un Uchiha restait résistant et robuste. Alors, comment cela se faisait-il que celui-ci puisse envisager s'accaparer d'une autre puissance que la sienne !? Il ne comprenait clairement pas.

\- Que t'arrive t-il Sasuke-kun, tu m'as l'air assez troublé ? Lui souffla ledit sanin faussement inquiet.

D'un ton froid, celui-ci s'exclama :

\- Qui était-ce ?

« Les Uchiha sont effectivement très fiers et possèdent tous un ego surdimensionné » nota immédiatement Orochimaru un brin amusé.

\- Un dragon égaré qui possédait des capacités hors normes, incomparables avec un simple dojutsu.

La rage monta aussitôt en lui, il se sentit profondément rabaisser parles mots du Sanin. Personne ne pouvait plaisanter au sujet de son clan. Et surtout de déblatérer des conneries à propos du Sharingan qui était un don héréditaire puissant et rare que tous espéraient avoir. Il siffla donc d'un ton acide :

\- N'oublions pas que ton précieux dragon s'est fait tuer par un incapable !

Son nouveau sensei se moqua légèrement de lui. Et riposta de suite :

\- Ça c'est parce qu'il portait un suppresseur de chakra au cou, confectionné par mon fidèle Kabuto, qui le privait d'utiliser toute technique ninja.

\- Suppresseur ou pas. S'il était un minimum puissant, il aurait pu facilement échapper à ses tortionnaires. Grogna t-il de mauvaise foi.

Orochimaru obtempéra aussitôt :

\- Si tu le dis Sasuke-kun.

HDMHDMHDM

**Dans le tunnel de la dernière chance**

Draco Malfoy se réveilla difficilement, l'esprit embrumé. Ignorant son mal de crâne, il ouvrit lentement les yeux mais fut rapidement déconcerté par la noirceur des lieux. Dès lors, une bouffée d'angoisse le prit, craignant un instant d'avoir perdu la vue mais il sut s'adapter petit à petit à l'obscurité. Il commença donc à observer méticuleusement son environnement.

En premier lieu, il constata stupéfait qu'il se trouvait devant l'embouchure d'un tunnel. Un sombre tunnel de lumière blanche et éblouissante s'ouvrait devant lui et semblait l'attirer à lui tel un aimant. Tout lui parut si irrationnel. Il nageait en plein rêve ou quoi !? Il se pinça. Ce n'était effectivement pas un rêve. En second lieu, il nota amèrement que ces blessures profondes étaient présentes sur son corps et le peu de vêtements qu'il portait était entièrement tachés de sang. Il songea un instant aux multiples récits contés tant par les moldus que par les sorciers, sur la question de la vie après la mort.

Il serait toujours sujet d'un couloir de lumière qu'on était censés traverser juste avant la mort, si l'on en croyait aux nombreux témoignages de ceux qui l'avaient frôlé de près. Secouant vigoureusement sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits, il pénétra sans plus attendre dans le profond tunnel qui lui parut sombre au premier abord, puis parsemé de points lumineux avec une lumière aveuglante à son extrémité.

Il remarqua aussitôt que plus il progressait et plus la lumière devenait de plus en plus grande. À son grand étonnement, il nota au loin la vive lumière blanche, sur laquelle se profila la silhouette chétive d'un gamin qui parut l'attendre. Arrivé à son niveau, le visage du petit se tourna vers lui le glaçant d'horreur.

Il se figea.

C'était comme s'il avait son propre visage dans le miroir. Mais ce n'était pas le sien. D'une part, ce dernier lui parut beaucoup plus jeune que lui, et d'autre part jamais au grand jamais il afficherait une expression aussi joviale que la sienne. Et cela le perturba un instant car c'était inimaginable que lui, le sang pur puisse briser son masque d'indifférence.

Même s'il maudissait sincèrement tous les sang purs et s'était rangé dans le camp opposé lors de la guerre, son visage n'avait toujours rien laissé transparaître. Il était devenu un brin plus agréable envers les personnes l'entourant, néanmoins il restait indéniablement le même qu'avant. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un grand changement non plus, il était et resterait toujours cette pourriture de sang pur qui passait le plus clair de son temps à martyriser les autres.

La voix plaisante du gamin le tira définitivement de ses pensées : « Draco-nichan, t'es enfin là !? »

Il grimaça lorsqu'il entendit le ton familier employé par le gamin pour s'adresser à lui. Et puis bon sang, que voulait-il dire « nichan » !? Concrètement, il n'en savait rien. Mais il s'agissait sûrement d'une autre langue, probablement asiatique.

\- Que me veux-tu le morveux ? Il lâcha durement.

Son regard s'attrista un instant mais il riposta immédiatement :

\- Tss, espèce de vieux croûton.

Il plissa les yeux dangereusement face à la réplique insolente du plus petit à son égard.

\- Déjà de un je n'ai seulement 17 ans, et deux apprends à respecter tes aînés gamin ! Le gronda t-il d'un air agacé.

L'enfant émit un bruyant soupir d'exaspération, avant de lui reprocher :

\- Si tu pouvais montrer l'exemple aussi, Nichan.

Fuck_._

Il admit amèrement que le plus petit avait entièrement raison sur ce point.

Il n'était clairement pas un modèle à suivre.

Et puis, que signifiait ce putain de « nichan » de mes deux, songea t-il furieusement.

\- Enfin, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, que me veux-tu !? Persista Draco.

\- C'est long à expliquer ... Le prévint l'insupportable gamin.

\- J'ai tout mon temps, lui déclara t-il très franchement.

Après tout, il était mort et personne ne pouvait l'importuner dans l'au delà, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu as sûrement remarquer que toi et moi nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d'eau, commença t-il d'une voix incertaine.

\- Je suis resté figé quelques secondes dès que je t'ai aperçu, tu es parfaitement identique à moi mais en version ... hum .. comment dire.. . miniature ! S'esclaffa t-il ouvertement.

Une veine apparut sur le front du petit tandis qu'il répliqua avec véhémence :

\- Idiot, je suis qu'un enfant !

_\- _Ça je l'avais remarqué, tu n'as pas encore atteint la puberté. Plaisanta t-il

Le pauvre enfant grinça des dents mais n'en tint pas rigueur, du moins pour le moment.

\- Enfin, je reprends nous partagions des similitudes physiques car je suis ton alter ego dans un univers alternatif au tien, l'expliqua t-il clairement.

Une révélation qui ne le surprit guère car ce concept ne lui était pas complètement inconnu. En effet, même si dans le monde magique les voyages inter-dimensionnels ou temporels étaient sujets tabous, c'était une réalité avérée.

\- Je comprends, tu peux continuer.

\- Ehhhh !? Tu n'es pas choqué par tout ce que je te raconte. Son alter ego l'interrogea hautement surpris.

Ce dernier trancha simplement : « Non »

\- Cela me rassure puisque je craignais que tu ne me prennes pour un menteur, lui souffla t-il d'un air soulagé.

D'un geste de main, il l'incita à continuer son explication.

\- Où en étais-je ... Ah oui, je disais donc que tu es mon alter ego, l'espace-temps est altéré bien entendu car nous n'avons pas le même âge.

Draco approuva silencieusement ses dires en hochant discrètement la tête.

\- Puis...aujourd'hui nous sommes tous les deux morts.

Estomaqué, le plus vieux l'interrompit immédiatement :

\- Rappelles-moi tu as quel âge déjà !?

\- Seulement onze ans, et je t'en conjure ne me regarde pas avec cet affreux visage rempli de pitié. Je déteste ça, s'emporta t-il.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est juste ... que tu es si jeune pour mourir, s'excusa sincèrement le plus âgé.

L'enfant soupira en fermant les yeux, et d'un sourire compatissant il lui murmura :

\- Toi aussi t'étais jeune, après tout tu n'as que 17 ans.

\- Que veux-tu la vie ne nous semble pas avoir fait de cadeau, lui marmonna regrettablement le blond.

Le petit resta un moment immobile, silencieux, puis afficha une mine abattue. Un instant après, il rompit le silence, et lui posa une question qui le laissa totalement perplexe :

\- Réponds moi honnêtement, as-tu déjà été libre et heureux ?

Déconcerté par cette question inattendue, le blond arqua un sourcil. En revanche, il lui donna sans hésitation une réponse claire et immédiate.

\- Mon enfance a été radieuse et protégée, c'était le bonheur absolue. En ce qui concerne, la liberté je l'ai connue que récemment, seulement après avoir choisi ma propre voie et m'être battu fièrement pour une bonne cause.

L'enfant rétorqua d'une voix lamentable :

\- Contrairement à toi, la notion même du bonheur m'est totalement inconnue. Et libre, je ne l'ai jamais été, toujours soumis à un être répugnant qui était aussi mon créateur. Ce qui est regrettable, c'est que j'ai été à deux doigts de me libérer de son emprise. Mais j'ai pitoyablement échoué car comme tu peux le constater par toi-même je suis mort.

Draco écarquilla grandement les yeux, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il le dévisagea un instant, la bouche sèche. Et se racla la gorge pour lui annoncer finalement :

\- J'imagine que la mort sera certainement une libération, pour toi.

Le petit laissa échapper un rire sonore et s'exprima d'un ton hystérique :

\- Mon existence entière a été construite que sur du vent. Tu t'imagines bien que la mort ne soulagerait guère ma peine, car je ne pourrais jamais évacuer l'amertume qui me ronge entièrement.

Désorienté par la détresse de son alter ego, il tenta de le rassurer :

\- Écoute, certes je ne peux pas supprimer ta peine, mais saches que dorénavant tu ne seras plus seul car je veillerai sur toi, lui promit-il sincèrement.

Le malheureux enfant esquissa un faible sourire et lui déclara avec une lueur calculatrice :

\- C'est pas comme ça que tu me m'aideras ...

\- Alors, que veux-tu que je fasse ! Je ne suis pas un surhomme non plus, s'énerva sérieusement le plus vieux.

Une nouvelle lueur apparut dans le regard du petit alors qu'il lui dévoila:

\- Si je suis venu à ta rencontre, ce n'est pas par pur hasard. En réalité, je comptais te confier une mission.

Le Serpentard resta muet un court instant puis s'interrogea sur la tournure que la discussion semblait prendre.

\- Continue, requit t-il curieusement.

\- Si tu veux véritablement m'aider, je t'en prie prends ma place dans mon monde !

Le blond fut sidéré un instant semblant du mal à réaliser la requête sollicitée par le plus jeune. Puis, il reprit très vite contenance et lui répondit d'une voix catégorique :

\- Impossible.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Rétorqua le petit, l'incompréhension lisible sur son visage.

\- Tu t'en rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes !? Pourquoi diable voudrais-je prendre la place de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à saisir, souffla le gamin d'un ton exaspéré. Prends cela comme une seconde chance.

Draco fronça les sourcils et se sentit bouillir de rage.

\- Écoute moi petit, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te remplacer dans un monde qui me paraît aussi pourri que le mien. La seule chose que je désire c'est de rejoindre les miens, lui déclara t-il raisonnablement.

Néanmoins, son alter-ego ne prêta guère importance à ses faibles protestations et continua vivement dans sa lancée :

\- Tu peux toujours les rejoindre, après avoir vécu ta seconde vie.

Draco sembla perdre patience, devant son entêtement apparent.

-Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu tout simplement pas y retourner toi-même ? Siffla le blond entre ses dents.

-Que crois-tu, si j'avais la possibilité je serais parti sur le champs. Mais je ne peux pas.

Il le regarda confusément et lui demanda calmement un « pourquoi ».

\- Une fois mort, une âme n'est pas disposée à retourner dans son corps initial, lui expliqua t-il d'un ton clair.

-Je suis ta seule option donc je vois.

L'enfant lui sourit et s'exclama d'un air innocent :

\- Maintenant que t'as compris, dépêches-toi de prendre ma place !

L'adulte bougea vivement la tête, en signe de refus avant de lui répondre d'une voix sèche :

\- Non, c'est purement et strictement impossible.

D'une mine déçue, celui-ci rétorqua :

\- Arrête de faire ta tête de mule et prends ma foutue place !

Face à son insistance pénible, le blond répliqua :

\- Même si je prenais ta place, à quoi bon cela servirait !? Tu serais toujours mort.

Le petit lui susurra dangereusement :

\- Oui, je le suis mais j'ai besoin de toi pour prendre ma vengeance sur une pourriture.

L'adulte le reprit d'un ton acide :

\- Ah c'était donc ça tes réelles motivations, tu montres enfin ton vrai visage petit vermisseau.

\- Tais-toi, je ne peux pas être serein tant que cette face de serpent ne paie pas pour ses odieux crimes.

Il grimaça. Le petit était persistant. Seigneur, qui était encore cette face de serpent dont il lui parlait. Rien qu'à entendre ce surnom, des frissons d'effroi le parcoururent en songeant à une certaine crapule qu'il aurait aimé effacer entièrement de sa mémoire. Celui-ci n'avait clairement pas envie de se confronter une nouvelle fois, à un potentiel second Voldemort. Un cauchemar. Cette idée absurde le mettait dans tous ses états. D'autant plus que le monde dans lequel son alter-ego vivait ne lui semblait pas des meilleurs.

Il voulait mourir en paix. Était-ce trop demandé !? Pourquoi un petit enquiquineur l'importunait en lui répétant incessamment de replonger à nouveau dans un monde merdique. L'ancien sang pur lui aurait certainement fermé son clapet depuis longtemps. Mais il s'était promis de ne plus agir comme il le faisait autrefois, même s'il n'avait pas changé tant que ça.

Enfin, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour divaguer.

Reprenons_._

\- Peux-tu me dire le nom de l'homme dont tu veux impérativement te venger !?

\- Ce putain d'Orochimaru, s'exprima rudement le plus jeune.

Merde, même son nom lui disait rien qui vaille, et de plus ça sonnait vaguement étranger.

\- Langage, le réprimanda t-il sévèrement.

\- Tss, je parle comme je veux.

Quelle insolence, il n'était clairement pas les mêmes, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait reçu une bonne éducation et avait toujours été respectueux envers les autres. Enfin, hormis à l'égard des lions, du trio légendaire, et des sang de b... Oups, il n'utilisait plus ce terme depuis qu'il s'était rallié au camp de la lumière.

\- Je comprends ton envie de te venger, mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Regarde toi tu es juste une misérable âme errante ! Accepte simplement l'idée de ta mort.

\- Non jamais ! Tant que cette ordure restera en vie, je ne ne pourrai jamais reposer en paix.

\- Donc tu veux juste apaiser ta conscience, pff pathétique.

\- Tais-toi tu ne peux pas me comprendre, tu n'as pas eu une vie aussi misérable que la mienne.

Agacé par le comportement puéril du jeune garçon, Draco commença à s'éloigner de celui-ci. Il en avait assez entendu.

\- Où vas-tu !? Non ne pars pas ... J'ai besoin de toi, lui hurla le petit en s'accrochant à ses jambes et en le poussant avec force vers un point précis.

\- Lâches moi tu commences à être pénible ! Gémit-il d'un air ennuyé, avant de se figer en baissant le regard vers l'enfant qui était collé à ses basques.

"Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça !?" Prononça t-il d'un air abasourdi.

En effet, les mains qui l'agrippèrent, étaient entièrement recouvertes de sang. De plus, il aperçut au loin un cercle rouge, comportant au son sein des caractères qui lui étaient totalement inconnus mais qui ressemblaient vaguement à des runes. Puis, la lumière vive qui se dégageait desdits caractères, ne présageait assurément rien de bon.

Loin d'être idiot, il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait sûrement de là, d'un rituel magique d'un type nouveau. La seule chose qui lui restait à faire, c'était de s'éloigner au plus vite pour ne pas mettre les pieds dans ce maudit cercle, néanmoins le garçonnet représentait une résistance suffisante à lui-même et l'empêchait de faire marche arrière.

Quelle galère.

Un pas.

Deux pas.

Quelques pas.

"Zut" s'enquit-il de dire quand ses pieds entrèrent involontairement dans le maudit cercle.

\- Maintenant ! Rugit soudainement la voix de l'enfant.

Draco arqua un sourcil en voyant celui-ci faire des signes incantatoires de la main et en déblatérant un flot de mots dans une langue étrangère. Sans qu'il ne sache l'expliquer, il fut instantanément pris d'un certain malaise. Puis, le moment suivant il se sentit léger une plume : « Que m'arrive t-il ? » s'interrogea t-il.

Une impression de déjà vue, il songea l'esprit étourdi.

Médusé, il remarqua qu'il flottait entièrement au dessus de son corps inerte, étendu en dessous de lui sous le regard indifférent du gamin. Confus, il le bombarda aussitôt de questions : « Que m'as tu fait ? » « Dis moi pourquoi je flotte au dessus de mon corps ? » « Pourquoi je me sens si léger ? ».

Le jeune garçon ne pipa mot même lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante le percuta de plein fouet. Dès lors, il se sentit brutalement aspiré vers le haut pour retomber lourdement vers le bas. Incapable d'effectuer des mouvements et complètement irrité, il tourna un moment sa tête invisible vers le ciel qui le surplombait. Puis, son regard se baissa plus bas et il découvrit avec horreur qu'il se trouvait à présent dans un minuscule corps ensanglanté, couché au pied d'une falaise.

Merde.

Quand il réalisa enfin que son âme avait bel et bien été réquisitionnée dans le corps de son alter ego, il maudit silencieusement celui-ci pour l'avoir mis dans un tel merdier : « Foutu gamin si je t'attrape, je t'étripe ». Mais il ne put davantage songer à sa vengeance personnelle car une insupportable douleur le prit au crâne, et il perdit immédiatement connaissance.

.

**À suivre**

.


End file.
